Cameraman
Cameraman aren't mages, but they create movie magic using trick photography to shape situations to their directorial visions. Unlike other classes that jump into the fray, Cameramen work best in support. They make allies more effective and hamper enemies. Overview Hit Die: d6 Skill Points: 4 + Intelligence Modifier Class Skills: Awareness, Bluff, Concentration, Craft, Diplomacy, Knowledge (Geography), Knowledge (Media Studies), Knowledge (Nature), Perform, Use Rope Weapon and Armor Proficiencies: Cameramen are proficient with all simple weapons and all items classified as "Media," such as boom mics. Cameramen are proficient with light armor and light shields. Class Abilities Film School Credits: A Cameraman has studied cinema and can manipulate the world around him to shoot better footage. Beginning at 1st level, a Cameraman may use any special effects listed in the "Film Studies" section whose level is equal to or less than the Cameraman's class level. Licence to Film: At 1st level, a Cameraman may buy and sell recording equipment and media (as listed in the Equipment section), and can easily assess its value and usefulness. Jump Cut: The ability to frame the perfect shot is drilled into film students until it becomes second nature. Starting at 2nd level, a Cameraman may attempt a DC 20 Awareness Check modified by their Cameraman level. On success, the Cameraman may immediately shift focus to a new target as though they had been recrding at the beginning of that character's action, and may switch their special effect to any "scan" ability. This is treated as a late action. Multimedia Attack: The ability to keep recording, even while defending one's equipment, is the hallmark of a dedicated Cameraman. Upon reaching 3rd level, a Cameraman using a one0handed camera may hold the camera in their off-hand at no penalty and use a one handed media weapon (such as a retracted boom-mic) in their main hand as per the rules of the Two-Weapon Fighting Feat. I Know a Guy: When you're good at what you do, people not only take notice, but may go to great lengths to profit from your success. By 4th level, a Cameraman's talents attact the attention of a producer. This producer acts as a middleman, purchasing footage from the Cameraman in exchange for a cut of the final profits. As an incentive to make these sales, the producer provides the services of an intern trained to reach the Cameraman anywhere to deliever new equipment and pick up reels of film. The producer's cut is 20% of the reel's value, but equipment acquired through the intern is still priced at market value. Developer's Note (I Know a Guy): One of the developers thought the Cameraman's intern would be too powerful if it could find the Cameraman anywhere in the world. The above comic was written to demonstrate that just because the intern can find the Cameraman, it doesn't mean he can help the Cameraman. Just remember, all games and game groups are different and you should adapt these rules and interpretations to fit your playstyle. Press Pass: Few organizations will risk the flash-mob of press that follows denying one observer access. At 5th level, a Cameraman may add their class level to Bluff Checks when attempting to gain access to a location. No Moment Missed: Sufficient experience grants a Cameraman familiary and speed while dealing with equipment. At 6th level, a Cameraman gains the ability to swap reels in 2 rounds instead of 5. Category:Class